Imperfectly Perfect
by Ange Amour
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 22 years old and still single. She goes to extremes to find a man who loves her for who she is, not for what she has. She wishes for a relationship like the one between Naruto and Hinata to the point where her emotions turn dark. Rock Lee discovers her extremity and tries to make her realize that even though he lives far away, he still loves her dearly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Why do I do it? Ummm…I don't know, just because ~

Sakura Haruno sat outside on the front porch of her home, nervously running her fingers through her magenta colored hair. Cobalt circles stared up into the deep blue sky. "It's going to be another pretty day," she mumbled, her small lips moving very slowly. Her mouth felt numb and jerky. _I wish I could be just as beautiful, _she thought with a sigh and a slouch, closing her eyes.

It had been years since Sasuke Uchiha broke her heart into a million trillion bits and pieces. Naruto Uzamaki, good friend as he turned out to be, helped her to move on. Since all that had taken place with Sasuke and what with defending the entire world, or so it seemed, from total destruction, Sakura blossomed into a beautiful young woman and Naruto had grown into a handsome young man. The years had passed like one snapping the fingers.

Frustrated to still be single, even after all that, Sakura grabbed a chunk of her fine, thin hair on each side of her head and pulled hard. "Gyaaaah, what on earth do I have to do to get a man's attention?!" She knew full well Rock Lee liked her very much, but he lived all the way on the other side of the country and she found herself in a position where she couldn't just walk right up to his door. Sure, she could use her powers, but it wasn't that simple.

Anyway, she didn't even know whether or not she really liked the guy in that manner. _To be honest, I don't like myself very much. How on earth am I supposed to fall in love with someone? _At last, she opened her eyes, upon that thought. She didn't witness anything particularly special in her looks or abilities and she always found herself to stand out in ways she disliked.

Her stomach actually felt as if claws had run down along her insides as she heard a loud growl. _Ah, the hunger pains. _She hadn't eaten breakfast and it was about noon. The shadows told her so. Again, her stomach clawed at her and screamed.

With a sigh and the roll of her eyes, she caved. It horrified her that she would even so much as consider eating. To her, it was a sign of lack of self-control. She stood and went inside the house to choose her something to eat. _Perhaps something with less calories, _she pondered.

However, when she looked in the pantry, she found a bag of rice, a pack of ramen and some green tea. She stared at the items in disgust. Her stomach reminded her that it wanted food and she grabbed the rice. _Rice shouldn't be too many calories. _Reluctantly, she looked at the nutrition facts on the bag, not really reading it for fear of what it would tell her.

She rummaged through the cabinets for the rice cooker and when she found it, she almost stopped right then and there and just simply left everything to go back outside. However, her stomach told her not to. For this, she felt terribly guilty. _I'll never be good enough, _she thought as tears came to her eyes. Images of Naruto and Hinata entered her mind and a strange and strong emotion seeped into her heart. It was cold and dark and she slammed the rice cooker onto the stove, furiously poured water and rice into it and lit the fire like a madwoman.

She impatiently paced to and fro in the kitchen in front of the stove. "Men can be such vile creatures," she fumed to herself, remembering all the times she had been poked in the boobs or been flirted with lamely by some obviously perverted man.

The rice had finished being cooked and she sloppily shoveled some into a small bowl. Using chopsticks, she shakily ate some of the rice. It only took a couple of bites for her body to realize it enjoyed the taste and she gobbled the entire thing down, somewhat wanting more. Suddenly, a feeling overwhelmed her and she rushed to the bathroom, chopsticks in hand.

_Gyaaaah, why did I do that, _she asked herself, tossing one chopstick aside, leaning over the toilet and shoving the other chopstick down her throat. Her eyes watered as she coughed and whole pieces of rice came pouring out of her mouth and into the toilet.

"Hey, what on earth are you doing, Sakura?!" Rock Lee had let himself in since no one answered the door when he knocked. Upon his entrance into Sakura's house, a medicine container caught his eye and he approached it to see what it was, knowing Sakura shouldn't leave something like that out in the open and wondering just what sort of medication she was on. When he saw the contents inside, he decided to pocket the medicine container and ask Sakura what was going on and it was at that moment he heard someone in the bathroom vomiting.

The familiar voice made her jump out of her skin and she felt the sensation of screaming and yelping and jumping as she was yanking back in retreat because she had just fallen into freezing cold water. She froze on the spot, panicking and wondering how to explain herself. Ever so slowly, she took the chopstick out of her mouth and dropped it into the toilet. She cleared her throat. "Um…hi, Rock Lee." It was all she could say to him. Her entire face felt as if it had been lit on fire.

Rock Lee struggled to get his mind around what he was seeing at that moment. Something was wrong. He didn't quite understand it all, but he did know that Sakura was going through something harsh.

Calm on the outside, mortified and terrified on the inside, Sakura reached into the toilet, retrieved the chopstick, tossed it aside and shut the lid. "I didn't hear you knocking at the door." She turned towards Rock Lee and stood. _Oh, great, now he's going to want to stay with me or something just because he witnessed this, _she considered as she walked pass him.

The young man gently, but firmly grabbed her by the arm. "Look, I don't know what's up, but I don't think you should push yourself so hard." He felt his heart thump hard inside his chest. _What is she really getting herself into?_

Sakura yanked her arm away and gave him a fake smile. "Oh, Rock Lee, honestly, what are you talking about?" She prayed with all her might that her voice didn't tremble. _I'll survive._

Before she could walk off on him, Rock Lee once again took her by the arm, tightening his grip ever so slightly. "Come on, Sakura, we need to talk. Now." He began to make his way towards the front door, pulling her along.

Sakura struggled to fight him. "Why are you so darn persistent?" The subject was a very touchy one and she didn't know if she could ever tell a young man about it. Would he pass some kind of judgment on her? _Wait. Why am I so worried about what he'll think of me? I'm not even sure I like him the way he likes me. _She was so afraid, but she couldn't figure out the reason as to why.

Rock Lee let go of her arm and sat down on the front porch. "Please, sit," he told her. _The more I wait to get to the bottom of this, the worse her condition becomes._

Sakura remained standing beside him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm capable of explaining anything at all to you." Tears blurred her vision and she had the strong urge to run off. She even so much as turned her back to him and began to take a step forward. Inside her mind, she repeated, _I can't! I just can't!_

Rock Lee figured out not too long ago just how to provoke her. His voice took on a rougher tone as he asked her, "Are you going to continue running away?" _The more she runs away, the deeper she seeps into this mess._

Furious that he pushed her weak spot and knowing that he was right, she whirled around and glared at the back of his head. "What the-Hey! Shut up, you!" _Jerk!_

He sighed. "Call me a stupid boy, but what if just this once some guy wasn't as stupid as you made him out to be?" He dared to pursue the situation, not scared one bit that she'd slap him several times over. _I know I'm right. _

With his strange statement, Sakura's legs wobbled and her knees caved. She hadn't known him to talk to her like the way he just had. All the time she'd known him, she'd thought he was one of those guys who showed off all the time and didn't take things so seriously. What did that mean? So, why take her so seriously? He'd never take a math test so seriously. She plopped down beside him. "Okay, talk, if you think you're so smart."

He pulled something out of his pocket and as soon as Sakura saw what it was, she had that urge to run away again. "Why do you have this?" He studied the contents inside the medicine container closer. _Why on earth would she create these things?_

Sakura grabbed for the medicine container. "Please, give me that back!" _No way, he discovered it! _She felt invaded. Her instinct was to go on the defensive because she felt like the bad girl no one could trust. If she knew it was a bad thing to do, why did she do it? She had no clue. Loneliness?

He stared her in the eye and asked her, "You used your medical ninja knowledge for this, didn't you?" He wasn't accusing her of purposely abusing her medical ninja powers. In fact, he knew for a fact that she would never be some sort of sneaky drug addict selling and buying illegal drugs. It wasn't her at all. It was as if he saw something possessing her. He noticed the black circles under her eyes and her unusually pale skin and the bones that protruded through her skin and it did in fact look as if something had possessed her. She didn't look like her usual vibrant self at all.

"Yeah, so what if I did? Now give it back!" She honestly had no idea why it would mean so much to him whether or not she used her medical ninja abilities to create medication that could possibly harm her body. _Is he genuinely concerned, _she questioned.

He tucked the medicine container back into his pocket. "No, I think I'll keep this under lock and key." He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he also knew he should at least try.

She threw herself over his lap in reach for the side pocket in his pants that was farthest away from her. "Oh, no you won't!" She knew it was no use, but she also knew she had to at least try to get her drugs back.

The young man placed a hand on each of her shoulders and pushed her off him, looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the answers. What he saw was a desperate little girl who had no idea as to where she stood upon the earth. "Sakura, really. Please, you must stop this." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. In his arms, she felt frail.

The young woman struggled to get away. She was upset. Upset that he found out. Upset that she had let him find out. Upset that he would not give her back her drugs. Upset that she could not retrieve her drugs. "It's my body!"

He held on to her. "Sakura, look at you. You're a wreck." He wondered why she was so blind to the fact that he truly loved her. He didn't want money or sex from her. He wasn't just one of those guys. He was different.

She finally broke free and stood up. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm out of here." She began to walk off. _Why did I waste time that could've been used for exercise?_

"Sakura, please, listen to me," he begged, not knowing what else to do or say. She was too blind. Her mind was too thick.

She stomped her feet and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "Why should I?! You're just another one of them! Just go away!"

"Really? You really want me to go away?"

"Yes, I do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Am I ever going to be good enough? ~

That night, Sakura laid down on her rolled out futon beside a window to her right. Her bedroom felt to her every bit her very own special territory, a safe, non-judgmental place to remain for hours and talk with herself. Now, arms folded behind her head, she stared up at the ceiling and wondered, _Why am I such a fool? _The memory of a few hours ago echoed inside her mind and she zoomed in on the hurt expression she had created for Rock Lee. She was such a little snot, she felt so.

Tears rushed into her eyes, turning her vision all watery. Her face twisted in painful agony. Her emotions exploded onto her cheeks and her entire body ached from its very core. She found it difficult to breathe and the air around her smothered her. _Now, he'll never love me! After I treated him so terribly, why should he?!_

Why was she so darn afraid of everything?! Augh, it was so unappetizing! It made her want to just puke it all and rid herself of it all. Secretly, she wished she could be the confident, flirtatious young woman, even though women who were like that were shameless creatures. Well, at least they looked very confident. _Darn it all, _she thought as a strong urge took over her from the very core of her body.

She sat up, turned towards her pillow and reached underneath it for the little object that always helped her calm down, even for just a little while. She pulled out the dagger she had started to store there ever since she could remember. Rage against herself and the world, especially Naruto and Hinata, filled her body as she squeezed the dagger's handle and sliced at her delicate, pale flesh. Over and over again. Pain emitted from each deep cut. Blood flowed along her right forearm. _More! I just have to have more!_

So what if she was addicted to pain? It was better than the emotional pain she felt. At least, she'd concentrate more on the cuts on her arm rather than the pain in her heart. She brought her lips to the cuts and kissed them, licking her lips when blood dripped onto them. Her blood tasted delicious.

A high emerged from deep within her and she smiled as she burst into a fit of laughter. More and more tears trailed along her cheeks. _Of course, go ahead and call me crazy!_

Rock Lee merely pretended to go home and leave her alone. What he really did was paid Ino a visit. Sure, he and Ino weren't on the same team with the same trainer, but they had attended the same school together. In other words, they weren't exactly the best of friends, but they weren't mortal enemies. More like acquaintances or slightly more.

"I don't deserve even so much as an iota of love of any sort," she mumbled aloud to herself and every ounce of herself suddenly froze like solid rock just randomly upon the ground outside her house. She had been so absorbed in her wild emotions that she hadn't held the proper shield between her and the outside world. In fact, she was totally vulnerable.

_**Stop right where you are! **_Ino's voice echoed inside her mind. Right after Rock Lee told her what was going on with Sakura, she rushed from her own home a couple of streets down and she, at that moment, closed in upon her destination. For the sake of her best friend, she had used her special ability, possession jitsu, on her. Possession jitsu was her main ability she had started out with and it sure came in handy.

_I-Ino, _Sakura questioned, startled. She and Ino had been fighting over Sasuke as a couple of young schoolgirls at first, but after that, she didn't feel as much of their friendship as she had back when they were a couple of little girls. It didn't mean they were mortal enemies.

_**Don't you dare move another muscle, you hear me, **_Ino gently, yet firmly told her best friend as she rushed up to the front door of the house. She didn't hesitate for even a second as she slammed the rice paper sliding screen door open and raced inside.

Sakura slowly moved her mouth to form words, her entire being feeling numb. "I…no?" Blood continued to seep from her self-inflicted wounds. Her vision blurred and her eyes widened a second before her eyelids closed and she toppled over onto her right side. Her mind gradually began to slip out of reality.

Ino's mind control was instantly disconnected as she slammed open Sakura's bedroom door and entered, noticing a semi-conscious Sakura lying there in front of her, still as stone, her chest slowly rising and falling. "Sakura?" Her eyes widened and she gasped as she glanced about in search of first aid supplies. It seemed like forever before she spotted the first aid supplies not far from Sakura's bed. She grabbed the box and dropped onto her knees beside Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura didn't answer her.

Ino found the sanitizer for the deep-set, self-inflicted cuts and applied it. When she was done, she wrapped bandages all along her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the fragile young woman and whispered, "Why?" Finally, unable to take it any longer, she threw herself on top of her and wept.

The very next morning, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the weight on top of her. _Huh? _Whatever it was wasn't heavy, but it did feel awfully weird. Oddly soft and warm. Just like a human or an animal. Oh, but wait! What was it that tangled with her fingers? Was it fur or was it a material of sorts? No, it felt warm, soft and silky.

Ino slowly opened her eyes. "Hm, I guess I fell asleep," she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Immediately, she checked on Sakura, yawning and stretching as she did so.

Sakura stared at the blonde with a blank expression. "Ino, what are you doing here," she asked, baffled, the night very foggy inside her brain. She noticed her arms were bandaged and the entire night came flooding back into her memory. "Oh." She felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

Ino took both of Sakura's hands into both of hers and looked deep into her eyes in search for any sort of giveaway as to why on earth would she harm herself. With a sigh, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Sakura. I think it would be a good idea if I live with you for a little while." She began to cry once more and hugged Sakura tightly. "Oh, my gosh, Sakura, you're such an idiot!" She squeezed her eyes shut as tears slid along her cheeks and she shook her head. "Never do that again!"

Sakura stared into nothingness and lifted her bandaged arms into the air, held them there for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around Ino and gently patted her on the back. Tears gathered in her eyes and rolled along her cheeks. "Ino," she whispered.

"You know, Sakura, Rock Lee does have romantic feelings for you. As for me, well, you're my best friend." _I still love her. I could never get rid of her even all those times I felt like I so badly wanted to. _It scared her badly to even so much as consider the fact that Sakura could have died. Truth was, a life without Sakura was very scary. She'd be alone. There was no matching oddballs like her and Sakura.

She shook her head. "You still want to be my best friend even after all that I've done and said to you?" She remembered the countless insults she had hurled towards Ino and the time they fought over a guy and the several times she didn't care to care about her. _I want it, but I don't deserve it. No way, not after all the hurtful things I've said and done to her._

"You have no idea how much of an impact you make on me." She considered all what she and Sakura had gone through as lessons to be learned. She didn't hold any of it against her. In fact, they had bonded even more because of it all. _Without Sakura, I would feel like a total outcast. She is like the other piece of a single broken plate._

Sakura smiled and whispered, "Thank-you so much." _Sure, even though I still don't deserve a second chance. All the things I've done and said are not so easily forgivable. _She felt grateful, but she also felt sad. It felt as if she had just used Ino as a doormat and walked all over her and yet she was still given another chance. The voice inside of her head reminded her of all those awful things she had done and said to Ino. Her arms dropped to her sides.

Ino sniffled and pulled back, placing one hand upon each of Sakura's shoulders, studying her at arm's length. "Okay, so now for breakfast." _I've got to get something in her. _Sakura looked so pale with dark circles under her eyes and her bones protruded from her skin. Inside her mind, she dug around for a recipe to a type of food that would be easy to digest. If she were to give her any full on solid food, she would probably throw up.

Sakura had the words _**SHE IS ONLY BEING NICE **_stained inside her mind and she removed the covers and stood. Her smile vanished and she made her way towards the bedroom door. _Oh, Ino, I just can't do it! I'm so sorry! _She ran out the door of her bedroom, turned a corner to the right and ascended the stairs that came up in front of her.

Ino instantly followed after her. "Hey!" _No way, is she about to do what I think she's about to do? _She had a hunch about what was coming up next. She wasn't psychic exactly, but she could still feel the stress inside Sakura all the same. She just had known her long enough to anticipate most of her moves.

Sakura left Ino's voice behind her, unwilling to turn around and head back. She sank herself deeper and deeper into the cold, heavy blackness that was her state of mind. She wasn't ungrateful for Ino's second chance, but she felt she didn't deserve it, like it was taking advantage of a good heart. She carried herself onto the top step and then onward along a short hallway with a room at the end.

"Come back here!" She called after her, on the verge of panic. _N-No, I can't let her do that! _She sped up, determined to stop her. She tried her possession jitsu, but it didn't work. It was like treading through the thickest of substances. Sakura's mind was just so cluttered.

Sakura slid the door open and entered the room. She walked across the room towards the door to the balcony, not paying much attention to the fine details. She opened the door to the balcony and emerged into the light of day with only one task set in her mind. She took one step onto the roof and then she stood there for a moment, wiggling her toes at the thought of what she was about to do. She walked towards the edge and stood there for a moment, closing her eyes, breathing deeply, spreading her arms out wide, a smile coming onto her face. Then, she released herself and went falling through the air.

Ino rushed out of the room and onto the roof. She immediately dove after her. "SAKURA!" Frantically, she groped about in the air for her. She heard a sickening thud just before her body impacted the ground beneath and everything went black.

Some time passed by and Sakura regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and stared up into the sky for a moment before she groaned in pain and struggled to sit up. "Ino?" As soon as she noticed the blonde beside her, she gasped and her eyes widened as she instantly sat up. "Oh no," she shakily whispered. She gently shook the young woman. "Hey, Ino!"

Ino didn't respond and the grass around her was stained with blood.

She stopped trying to gently shake her awake and when she let go, her hands came back to her all full of blood. Her vision blurred over with tears. "INO!" She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as she sobbed. _What have I done?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Lost ~

A doctor entered the hospital room. "Hello there, Miss Haruno." He stood beside the hospital bed occupied by none other than Sakura Haruno. "How are you?"

Sakura sat up in a hospital bed, staring at the sunset outside the window. Her eyes had lost all glimmer and her heart felt all banged up. _I did something so horrible! _She gulped, nervously fidgeting. She took a deep breath, slowly blinking. "Ummm…Ino. Is she okay?"

The doctor considered a way to tell her what he had found out about the young blonde named Ino. With a sigh and the shake of his head, he spoke. "Honestly, I don't know. She lost the baby and her mind is in such a state of shock. The road for her will be a long, harsh one."

Sakura, in a state of hysterics, struggled to climb out of the hospital bed. "Oh no, I must go and see her right now!" _Huh?! What's this?! _Her legs refused to cooperate with her and she began to fall from the bed.

The doctor quickly caught her before she could hit the floor. "Please, you mustn't be so quick to move about." He gently placed her back onto the bed and started to cover her with the covers.

She noticed the patches of bruises on her legs and quickly shoved his hands away. "Wait." She uncovered her legs to reveal every bit of them to her naked eye and stared down at them, gently poking around at random areas. "I don't understand." _Am I really seeing this?_

The doctor placed a hand on her trembling hand and looked at her with kindness and warmth reflected in his eyes. "You will never walk again, I'm afraid." The doctor remembered the person in the lobby waiting on some news, good or bad, hoping it would be some good news. "Oh, wait right here," he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she replied sarcastically. It was all she could do to keep herself sane at that moment. So, she was stuck as a cripple and Ino wasn't that great either. _She'll never forgive me._

The doctor ignored her sarcasm as he turned around and made his way towards the door to the hospital room. With not even so much as a word, he exited the hospital room. Just a little ways along the hallway was a waiting area and upon his entrance, he immediately noticed a young man anxiously sitting down in a lone chair somewhat away from all the other people. "Mr. Lee? You can see her now."

Rock Lee looked at the doctor, nodded and stood from the chair. "How is she?" _I sure hope she's all right. _Guilt entered his heart, for he felt he could've avoided it all to start with. If only he had been the one to be by her side. Then, he realized that it might've been him in Ino's shoes. He didn't care.

Choji and Shikamaru burst through the doors not far from Rock Lee and to his left. Their faces were that of total utter shock. Rock Lee and Shikamaru came upon the two young women; both of them were on their way home from the local gym. Rock Lee sent Shikamaru to go and get Choji. It was Rock Lee who encouraged the terrified Sakura to help him get Ino to the nearest hospital quickly. Not too long after their arrival at the hospital, Sakura fainted from shock.

"Ino," Choji said, breathless. _Oh no, Ino! _The most fondest and recent memory of him and Ino entered his mind. The way she had smiled that noon day made her seem so radiant and she told him the most wonderful news. _**"Hey, Choji! You'll never guess the little surprise I have for you!" **_He had tried to guess several times, but never got it right and eventually gave up. With a laugh, she told him, _**"I'm pregnant!" **_

The doctor ran his gaze over the young men from head to toe several times. He realized they must've been related to the young blonde in some manner, but he didn't know as to what manner they were related. "Are you family," he asked.

"I'm her fiancé," Choji replied.

"I'm her friend," Shikamaru replied.

The doctor nodded at the three young men. "Okay then, right this way." He motioned towards the hall he had just come out of and escorted the young men towards the rooms where the two young women were located. He stopped beside a door and said, "Ino is in here."

Choji nodded and opened the door with a gulp. He entered the hospital room, Shikamaru right behind him. The first thing they noticed was Ino's frighteningly still form lying on a hospital bed that seemed to swallow her whole. When they noticed her chest rise and fall, some bit of relief entered their hearts.

"Ino has lost the baby. She has a long, harsh road ahead of her. It'll be up to her whether or not she comes out of it. Right now, she's in a coma. Try talking to her. Coma patients still have the ability to understand what you're saying even though they're not responding really all that much." With that, the doctor made his way towards Sakura, Rock Lee right behind him.

"Mr. Lee, Miss Haruno may never be able to walk again." The doctor stopped at the door to the hospital room where Sakura was.

Rock Lee didn't hesitate. He opened the door and rushed right on inside and up to Sakura's bedside. "Sakura!"

The doctor's name was being called out over the intercom and he had to leave to tend to someone else.

Sakura stared into deep space as if Rock Lee wasn't even there. "I…did…I did…yes, it was me who…it was I who…" She absently mumbled some indecipherable things and nodded, her mouth not frowning, but not smiling either. Her expression was that of someone possessed.

"Sakura," whispered Rock Lee, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, I…I did it…it was all me…my fault…" Sakura continued her little chant, in shock over the recent events of her life. The memory of what had taken place played inside her mind over and over again, reminding her of what she had done to Ino.

Rock Lee smiled at her as he reached for her shoulder. "Hey, Sakura, it's me, Rock Lee," he said, gently shaking her. He released a reflex I can't believe this is actually happening kind of laugh. _Oh, wow, this can't really be happening!_

"I…I did it…it was all me…" Sakura focused in on what had happened. Nothing allowed her to pay attention to Rock Lee. She had no more room. Her attention span couldn't span out that much. Then, she let out a small, faraway laugh. "Yes, I did it…it was all me!"

Rock Lee shook harder. "Snap out of it!" _She's gone nuts!_

Miraculously, she suddenly heard Rock Lee's voice and her mind gradually came to focus on him. "Rock Lee?" She stared at him and then blinked, her face blank. "Rock Lee," she repeated, unsure of herself.

He nodded and sighed in relief. "Yes, it's Rock Lee." _Good grief, what on earth is going on here?! _"Are you okay," he asked her.

She smiled at him and pointed her right index finger at him. "Rock Lee, Rock Lee," she said as if that was the only thing she could say. Wait, what now?! She had never done that one before!

Rock Lee stared at her in total utter confusion. "Ummmm…Sakura?" _Is she playing me?_

Sakura continued to point and say, "Rock Lee, Rock Lee!"

Back in the hospital room where Ino was, Choji stared down at Ino from where he stood beside the hospital bed. "You're still so pretty," he whispered. Ino always was beautiful even when she was injured or even sick. She was just one of those young women.

"What's up, Ino," Shikamaru said from the other side of the hospital bed. He grinned. "You've got to get well soon so that you can watch Choji pig out!" It was his awkward and yet very genuine attempt at trying to cheer her on.

Suddenly, Ino's eyes opened the slightest bit and she groaned. "Ouch." She opened up her eyes and stared at the ceiling, tears gathering at the rims and sliding along her cheeks. "I lost the baby," she whispered, gently placing her right hand onto her tummy. She didn't even know what gender the baby was.

Choji hugged her tightly. "Oh, Ino!" He was so glad she had come to so soon. If she had remained in a coma for a really long time, he had no idea what he would've done with himself. Without Ino, his life would have turned into a complete mess. Ino was the other part of himself.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Choji?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Recovery ~

A day after Sakura was released from her stay at the hospital, Rock Lee went on a search to find out where she was hiding. "Come on, Sakura! We'll be late for your appointment!" As soon as she had been released, he moved into the house with her. Miraculously the house next door went up for sale and Ino and Choji bought it and moved in.

Sakura was immediately starting therapy. It was vital to put her on the road to recovery. Sure, relapse was to be expected, but everyone would try their very best. She was still a young woman and she didn't need to be dying of complications from her eating disorders or because she bled to death while cutting herself or anything.

"Awww, do I have to go," the young woman complained very childishly from her spot in the grass on the shore of the creek in the backyard. _I don't really want to do. _She feared being told one thing and then something completely different.

Rock Lee walked up to her. "You have to go." He reached out a hand to her. If she turned on him, he had no idea what he was going to do. He just knew he had to get her to her therapy session and preferably on time.

Sakura didn't take his hand. Instead she pouted like a little girl. "Hmph! Well, how do you know this person who pokes inside of my brain is actually useful?"

He just knew she'd come up with something like that. In fact, he was hoping she wouldn't. _Well, I can't force her against her will, but she'll never get better if she doesn't go. _

At that moment, Rock Lee lucked out, for Ino walked over from her house and into the backyard. She stomped up to her best friend, bent down and scooped her up into her arms, slinging her over her right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You are so not going to make my baby's death be in vain!" _It still hurts that my baby died, but the world doesn't end there._

Sakura pounded her fists into her best friend's back and kicked her legs. "Put me down right now, Ino!" It wasn't just that she didn't want to go. This time, there was another factor added on and she panicked, her eyes widening as she struggled to free herself.

Ino ignored her as she continued on her way towards the hospital where the therapy session was to be held. Actually, her best friend's struggle was somewhat amusing.

Rock Lee followed behind the girls, unsure of what to do. When he noticed Sakura's face go very pale very fast, he quietly waited for it to happen. He was almost one-hundred percent certain it was going to happen.

Pain shot through Sakura's stomach and the insides of her head twirled around and around as she started to see sparkles. Bile rose up her throat and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. "Seriously, Ino, put me down," she mumbled, taking deep even breaths. _I just ate not too long ago._

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She gently placed Sakura on to her feet. However, almost certain her best friend would run off, she quickly gave her a dose of mind possession jitsu.

Sakura started walking ahead, eyes wide open and glazed over.

Rock Lee took Ino by the arm as if they were involved in a trust exercise. So that she wouldn't have to concentrate on both making her way towards the hospital and keep Sakura's mind under her possession, he guided her steps.

Once all three of them had safely arrived at the hospital, Ino let off of her mind possession on Sakura a little bit. _Even if she tries to run off on us, I'll be able to catch her, _she thought.

Sakura hated it when her friend possessed her mind, especially without her permission and the irritation broke the jitsu. "Grrr…Ino," she growled, clenching her jaw so tight that both Ino and Rock Lee feared she'd break her teeth.

Ino laughed, not at all surprised Sakura got out of her mind possession jitsu. "Hey, it's for your own good!" _I'd never ever use my ninja abilities on you to cause you harm. _A painful memory came to her mind and tears gathered in her eyes. _That one time…Just that one time… _"Oh, Sakura," she said barely a whisper.

Sakura's irritation diminished as she stared at her friend in confusion and concern. "Hey, what is it?" To witness Ino shatter right there in front of her caused a pang of sadness deep inside her chest.

The blonde covered her face with her hands and turned her back to Sakura and Rock Lee, shoulders shaking. "I can't believe what I did to you that one time!" _Oh, I could just…! _Her hands curled into tight fists as she began to yank hard on random strands of her blonde hair.

Rock Lee gaped from Ino to Sakura several times, clueless as to what was going on. "Uh, what's the matter?"

Ino shook her head. "I'm so sorry. Please, Sakura, I beg you, forgive me. I should never have tested our friendship so." _What's more important: becoming a ninja or our friendship? I should have chosen our friendship over becoming a ninja! Jeez, just how stupid am I?_

Sakura wasn't a hundred percent sure as to why Ino was behaving in such a sorrowful manner, but she had a bit of an idea. With a smile, she threw her arms around Ino and hugged her tightly. "Let bygones be bygones. That's all in the past. Let's start over again."

Determination burned in her eyes as she uncovered her face. "I swear to you, too, a guy will never ever come between us again!" _That bird should never have flown._

Sakura nodded, remembering all the times she and Ino had fought over Sasuke. "That sounds good to me." _All that pent up emotion… _It was difficult to picture, but she tried her hardest to picture a fragile flower with a shell around it that had lost its hardness over time.

Rock Lee released a sigh of relief. He still had no idea what to think of what had just taken place, but it made him happy. He looked at both girls with a smile. He was so glad their bond was at that moment stronger than it had ever been.

Sakura released Ino, arms dropping to her sides.

Ino spun around and firmly placed one hand on each of Sakura's two shoulders, cupping her fingers around them. "The best thing you could do right now is get better. I know you can do it. I believe in you. You're stronger than you might think."

Rock Lee gave Ino a grateful smile and a firm nod. "Yes, very well spoken. Honestly, I don't think I could've said it any other way." He looked at Sakura next with a wink. "AAAAAND I have a surprise for you."

It was then that Sakura stared at him with raised eyebrows, truly curious as to what he was talking about. "What is it?" _Is he planning a nice dinner or a vacation? _It was a bit odd because she knew very well that he had his own jobs to perform, but it was the only thing she could think of.

He chuckled. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" _Now, Miss Impatient. _It totally amused him just how much her curiosity showed, but he still wouldn't give away the secret, no matter how much she would beg for him to.

Ino gently grabbed Sakura by the hand, turned around and pulled her forward. "Come on, Sakura. I think we're already late."

Rock Lee had yet to tell anyone what he had planned. Heat rose to his cheeks and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and slouching forward. _I need some help. I should tell Ino. Hopefully she can keep the secret. _"Hey, Ino?"

Ino and Sakura stopped and turned back in Rock Lee's direction. "Yes?" _Augh, hey, we're already late! _It bothered her a little bit that he was calling her down when she was trying to help get Sakura to her appointment on time.

More and more heat rose to his cheeks by the second and his heart pounded inside his chest. _I can't believe I'm actually going to ask her this! _"Come here for a moment." It just simply felt complicatedly awkward to ask a girl who was a close friend of his for help with something so close to his heart and it included the young woman he loved so much.

Ino let go of Sakura's hand and hesitantly approached Rock Lee. "Um, okay." _Weird… _She took note of how he seemed to squirm as if under someone's very controlling finger. When she noticed him start to sweat and breathe somewhat heavily, she wondered if he was okay.

Sakura started to move forward, but Rock Lee held up his right hand, palm facing her. "Sakura, you stay right there. It'll just be a moment." Of course he didn't want her to be in on it too soon!

The young woman hesitated a moment before she decided it was best just to stay put. She feared he would get mad at her and she felt she had caused enough trouble for several centuries to come. "Sure."

Ino stopped and stood in front of him. "So, what's up?"

Rock Lee, in a nervous hurry, reached out and grabbed her by the hand. "Come here." He turned around and rushed off around a corner, pulling Ino along with him.

By that time, Ino was getting fed up with the intenseness of the situation and she glared at him. "Out with it already! You're killing me here!"

Rock Lee released her hand and spun around to face her. He placed his right index finger upon his lips and motioned his head in Sakura's direction. He frantically whispered, "Will you just hush and listen to me, please?"

Ino didn't bother with the whispering. "I'm all ears."

The young man had no idea how to ask Ino for help. "Um, well, I really could use your help. You're a girl, right? So, you would know how to do this, right?" He sounded like such a basket case.

Ino blinked at him. "Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

He was seriously quickly losing his nerve. "I, um…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath. "I would like to marry Sakura Haruno," he blurted in a loud whisper, his heart cantering over one-hundred miles per minute or so it felt like it was. After saying it, he panted and about fell backwards.

Ino stared at him with wide eyes, surprised he would go to her for something like that. It wasn't as if she had some sort of degree in wedding planning. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You," she pointed to him, "want me," she pointed to herself, "to help you with this?"

He slumped forward, thinking, _Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. _"Oh, come on, Ino, what's so bad about my request?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing. I actually think it's sweet." _My oh my you are so darn lucky, Sakura!_

He was relieved Ino had agreed to help him out. Without her, he had no idea what he would do. "I don't want Sakura to know yet. It is a surprise."

Ino carelessly waved her hands at him. "Oh, no problem."

"Thank-you."

"Aw, like I said, it's no problem at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Building A Nest ~

Rock Lee scratched his head, a scowl glued on his face. "Gyah, this is so frustrating!" _Good grief, the sun is already starting to set and I have accomplished nothing! _With a sigh, he stared out the window of the bedroom he had claimed within the house Sakura had lived in alone.

For the past hour or so, he had been carefully contemplating what his and Sakura's likes were in order to come up with the perfect wedding theme and all its colors and decorations.

As part of her therapy, Sakura was out with friends and Ino, stuck true to her word, remained behind with Rock Lee and helped him with all of the wedding planning.

Ino, military sergeant behavior, glared at him from across the room and barked, "Hey, you!" She used her deepest most booming voice ever. _Oh man, I'm just loving this! _She enjoyed bossing Rock Lee around. It was part of her entertaining little game. She couldn't actually allow herself to take life too seriously.

Rock Lee, scared to death of the awful bark of her voice, froze right then and there on the spot as if he had been caught in a serious kind of frozen in time zone. "Eeek," he squeaked as if he were a mouse.

The blonde laughed and winked at him. "Aw, come on, why are you so scared all of a sudden?" _I couldn't have scared him that badly, could I? _She took one glance at the paper that had been in front of her for the past hour or so. "Ah, oh no, um…" She took a deep breath, her shoulders moving along with her chest, and buzzed her lips as she released the breath.

The man looked over to her, eyes a pair of flying saucers. "What is it, Ino?" He wondered just what on earth she had done and began to consider switching tasks. Sure, he seemed totally scatterbrained, but he was somewhat decent at math. Anyway, wouldn't Ino know a little bit better than him what Sakura's likes were? _Perhaps I can take over the financial calculations._

Ino dropped the pencil and brought her right hand up to her chin and cupped it there, considering. _I don't know why, but I can't come up with anything at all that would be of some use._ "Hmmm…say, why don't we handle this one itty bitty thread at a time?" It was a struggle to come up with a good enough excuse for the reason for her behavior. The truth was, she had been absentmindedly doodling instead of listing vital wedding planning items and their costs.

He slapped the palm of his right hand against his face, frustrated, and sighed heavily. At that point, he just wanted to scream, but he knew full well that screaming about his frustrations wasn't going to change anything at all. There was no sense at all in throwing a fit where he found himself to be severely lacking. He was one of those people who wanted something, but he never could figure out just how to go about getting it. "I thought that's what you were doing?" _What on earth has she been doing all this time?_

Ino grabbed the paper in front of her and crumpled it. "Oh, I don't know anymore!" Oh, wow, surprise, she was just as frustrated as he was. She was also severely lacking in the cool, calm, collected, glasses-wearing, game playing, book worm, rich, detective, whatever it was called. In other words, she wasn't at all the sort to graduated from college at the age of seventeen and she wasn't a part of some sort of intern or business decision making.

Rock Lee shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyebrows, now somewhat surprised at her outburst, the very same subject she had fussed him about moments before. "Hey, who's the one in complaint now, Ino?"

Ino growled at him, fire in the pits of her eyes, a scowl on her lips. "Oh, shut it!" She felt offended, insulted. _I am useful. I am smart. I can do this._

He held out his right hand in her direction, waiting for her to hand over the piece of paper. "Just show me what you have written down on that piece of paper of yours."

She hesitated, stashing the piece of paper out of his reach. _Well, um, I didn't exactly do my task. _That part, she felt guilty for not being able to accomplish. It made her feel useless and dumb. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Sarcasm could've been found in his voice when he spoke his very next words to her. "Let me guess. You didn't get anything down."

She threw the wadded up piece of paper at him. "Yes I did!" Her eyes followed the ball as it landed in front of him. _Why am I so offended? Is it because I feel as if he's saying that I'm useless?_

He picked up the piece of paper and began to undo Ino's mess and reveal to himself her secret. "Then why won't you show it to me?"

Ino gulped, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling. She waited for him to yell at her about being useless and dumb, but when it never came, she rested her eyes on him, terribly confused. "What's up?"

Rock Lee stared at the paper. "Ino, are you serious?" _I-I don't know what to make of this. _He found himself to be staring at the most beautiful doodle he had ever seen. The subject was Sakura and she was wearing a very beautifully detailed kimono, getta, split toe socks and a lovely veil of sorts.

The blonde stood in a huff and spun around, her back to him. "What? I couldn't really come up with anything! It's not as if I have a certification for planning weddings!" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, about ready to leave.

Rock Lee could not believe she was backing out on her word. It made him mad. "I asked you for help and you agreed. Now, stop fooling around."

She slapped her arms to her sides and curled her hands into tight fists. "You know what? Forget it! You're on your own!" She began to make her way towards the door.

Rock Lee sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, it looks like I'll have to go to the court house. Could you at least be a witness," he called after her.

She stopped and stood with her back to him and shrugged. "Fine." She then turned around to face him, her expression and her tone of voice softening into that of sincerity. "Hey, listen. I just really want you and Sakura to be happy."

His expression and tone also softened, understanding what she was getting at. "Thanks. I appreciate you trying to help me. Really, I do."

"I wasn't really fooling around. You know that, right?"

He nodded.

She turned back around. "Well, I have to go. Choji should be back from town soon and I need to get supper ready."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." With that, she exited the room, leaving him to think over his next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

~ Sexy Time ~

Sakura stripped out of her pink short sleeved tee and black knee length skirt, all the while staring at herself in the mirror before her. Feeling perfectly content, she sighed and smiled at her reflection. The day had been a long one and now she was just wanting to relax before falling asleep.

From on the bed behind her, Rock Lee tossed his sweaty green short sleeved shirt at her. After he and Sakura had signed their official marriage papers and each a ring, he had hit the gym to workout.

Sweat splashed all over her and she squealed. "Oh, my gosh, ew, so gross!" However, she couldn't help but to grin and laugh. _I'm gonna get him for that! _That's when she had an idea. Grinning, she left her clothes on the floor and jumped onto the bed beside him, in her bra and panties.

The man feasted his eyes on her slim body. The beautiful jewel that shone before him was all his and he swore with every single part of him that he would love all of her and never ever let her go, no matter what. To him, there could've been no better match in the world.

Sakura laid down beside him and scooted closer to him on her belly. Her face near his, she planted a light kiss upon the cheek nearest her. "Mwah!" Afterwards, she laughed.

Rock Lee saw that moment as his chance and so he reached for her, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her slim waist, and pulled her towards him. The touch of his flesh against hers made chills run along his spine. He placed his lips upon hers.

The woman shuddered with pleasure as she kissed him back and their mouths opened, fighting dominant tongues. Heat rose from somewhere deep within her and her entire being screamed for more of him. She stopped kissing him for a moment and said to him, "I'm so glad we are officially married. I think you may have awakened the beast within me."

He chuckled. "Well, you're the most amazing woman." His fingers fiddled with the hooks of her bra. He, too, desired more of his partner. Finally, he was able to unhook her bra, letting it fall off her body. _I'm glad we waited until we were married because I feel as if this is more right than anything else. _Sure, as a typical male, he was tempted to have sex, but he told himself over and over again to just wait.

She gasped with excitement as a tingling sensation reached her nipples. A small sound escaped the back of her throat as she melted into him, her panties getting wetter by the second with her own bodily juices. Oh, how she yearned to just rip off the remaining clothes and allow him to touch and kiss her all over!

Suddenly, something weird stirred inside of her as she realized she would very soon no longer be a virgin. It scared her somewhat, but at least she was married.

Rock Lee noticed her tense up and stared up at her in concern. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, getting mad at herself. _Way to ruin the moment, Sakura! _"I'm good." As if to prove it, she bent down over him and began to lick his neck, sucking at his flesh every now and again. She slung her bra aside and an idea occurred to her and she sucked and bit harder at his neck, surely leaving a purplish bruise.

He closed his eyes and released a pleasured groan. What he was doing with her was beauty and even more beautiful because he had waited until marriage. Otherwise, it would have been just a feeling.

Sakura grinned on and on the more she could feel his tightened penis against her sexually excited private area. Oh, how she could just rub herself all over him and come up with a high!

Rock Lee tugged at his bulging pants, grabbing his underwear at the same time. He felt starved and he yearned to have her virginity rest within him and his rest within her.

Sakura stopped her kissing and his arms fell to his sides, just for a moment as she slid off her panties. "I think we'll have to wash the sheets after this." She thought it was the funniest thing as she dripped her juices all over him and the sheets. She tugged his pants and underwear off him and stared at his bulging penis, licking her lips.

"I don't mind." He reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against him. Ever so slightly, he rolled over on top of her and laid her against the mattress. Sweat and bodily juices soaked their thighs pleasantly.

The woman wrapped her legs around him, hooking her feet at the middle of his back. "Make me yours eternally. Besides marriage, I mean."

He slid his bulging penis between her legs. "I'm entering you. Just to give you a fair warning." His penis easily slid inside her, the wetness of her bodily juices helping. She felt warm and wet.

Sakura gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, mouth opening wide. She didn't make a sound, or at least she had tried not to, as she felt him inside of her. It was her first time and so it was slightly painful at first. She felt him tense nervously and told him, "I'm okay."

Rock Lee kept going, kissing her hard on the mouth right hand rubbing her hard nipple. He felt his penis tighten to its very limit and a substance started to squirt out of the tip. He knew it was pre-cum and that meant that he was about to release inside of her. "I think I'm about to cum."

"Cum inside me, then," she practically screamed in pleasure. She felt a burst of fluid inside of her, like she was on her period, but instead it was inside of her and not outside of her.

His hands moved to her private area as he took himself out of her and leaned in between her legs. His bodily juices stunk and hers did a little, but he dealt with it as he licked and fingered her.

Sakura screamed all the more and she let out a wet fart and urine shot out from her body into his face.

He sat up and wiped his face with a clean spot in the sheets.

Worn from having sex, Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. "That felt so nice," she spoke sleepily to him as she dozed.

He laid down next to her.


End file.
